


Hyde Dies

by queenpresident



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Edward Hyde dies, Henry Jekyll is a Jerkyll, I thought of something I thought was good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpresident/pseuds/queenpresident





	

"No! No! You can't do this to me!" That's all Henry had been hearing for the past three hours. He tried to be gentle. He tried to break the news as gently as he could. Hyde hadn't been taking it too well. He found the cure. The end to this madness. Henry Jekyll would finally be free. This nightmare would end. Just one drink. "Henry, please! I need this. I can't die!" Edward sounded like he was crying. Jekyll wasn't going to look in the mirror to find out.

His back was turned towards the mirror as the mixed the ingredients together for the last time. Henry wasn't going to admit it, but this scared him, too. He wasn't ready for what was going to happen. Of course, living inside of the Doctor's mind, Hyde already knew that. He knew that Jekyll was scared. That Jekyll wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. Edward was going to die, but what would happen to him? The thought terrified him. But it wasn't going to stop him from crying. Hyde didn't want to die.

The mixture was nearly prepared. All Henry needed was the final ingredient. The salt. Jekyll stood up and turned around to grab the salt, which he placed on the shelf. He passed the mirror as he walked to the shelf and caught a glimpse of Hyde. His eyes were red and his hair was a mess. He looked as terrible as he sounded. Jekyll's heart twisted. He didn't realize that the thought of dying terrified Hyde this much. He walked back to his lab table and added the salt to the mixture. Henry watched as it turned from red to dark purple to green.

Henry picked up the vial and Edward whimpered again. “Hyde, please, stop crying. It will only make things worse,” Jekyll said softly. He mustered up what was left of his courage and turned to face the mirror once again.

“Henry, please. You can’t just kill me! I don’t want to die!” Tears were streaming down his cheeks. His hands were stretched out like he was trying to reach out and knock the vial from Henry’s hand.

“I know you don’t. But I have to. It’s for the best, Edward. You know this.”

“You’re not the one who dies. You get to keep living. Your life moves on. Mine doesn’t. Mine gets cut short. Henry, please. You can’t do this. You can’t end us.”

“Us? What us? You’re just the monster inside of my head. You were created so I could do bad things and not get caught. You no longer have a purpose. All you’re doing is taking up space. That needs to stop.” Jekyll’s voice was cold. The look in his eyes was dark.

He was tired. Tired of this arguing. Tired of Hyde’s pleading. Tired of living in fear that someone would find out who he really was and expose his secret. All of this would be over. Just one drink away from his life going back to normal. Henry kept his eyes on his counterpart as he raised the vial to his lips and took one final drink.

The familiar pain seized his body. Henry dropped the vial and it shattered on the floor of his laboratory. It felt as if he was transforming into Hyde, but instead, his reflection was changing from Hyde back into his own. Edward opened his mouth in a silent scream as he felt his life being ripped away. Once the pain had disappeared, Jekyll got a better look at his reflection. No trace of his counterpart. His mind was quiet. No muffled sobs. No annoyed comments. Nothing. It felt empty. He felt the weight on his shoulders disappear. He couldn’t wait to tell Gabriel. Henry Jekyll was finally free from his monstrous counterpart.


End file.
